


The Taste of Love

by BluKrown



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluKrown/pseuds/BluKrown
Summary: Date night at Milo's gets interesting when Piers gets picky and Milo wants to spoil him.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers/Yarrow | Milo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	The Taste of Love

"Almost done, Piers!" Milo called from the kitchen. 

"You still sure you don't need any help?" Piers asked from where he sat at the dining room table.

"Of course! It's my turn for date night so you just sit back and relax." Milo's joy was very clear in his voice as he cooked.

 _Date night_ , the idea still felt semi-new to Piers. Although it had been nearly four months, he was still surprised he and Milo had gotten together. The concept was that since they lived so far away from each other, that each week one of them would spend the night at the other's place. It worked out very well for them as it balanced out their relationship and careers as Pokemon trainers. 

Piers wasn't much of a cook, he usually relied on Marnie for that. Therefore when it was his turn for date night, it was either take out at home or dinner at a restaurant. He felt bad he did not have much to give and even said so at one point but Milo never seemed bothered by it.

The short, muscular gym leader was definitely someone who doted on everyone. From pokemon, villagers of his town, any challengers that came his way, everyone knew of his compassion. Piers was no exception, and he very much did not mind it.

Just looking around Milo's home. It was a small, yet clean little cottage. With two couches and an armchair sat in front of the television, the dining table accompanied with five seats, two guest bedrooms and a bathroom, Piers could tell this was a place always ready for guests. After all, no one else but Milo lived here, except for Piers on those fortnightly visits. Even Milo's Appletun was outside its Pokeball and slept in the small smear-proof bed in the lounge room. Crowded by many toys.

"All done!" Milo said, cheerily. Walking to the table with one soft steaming dish in each hand. "I hope you're hungry. I might have made a bit too much."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's great." Piers encouraged, waiting for the plate to settle in front of him before having a look.

Piers was very much a man of Spikemuth. The delicacies of the town were mostly fried meats or heavily salted vegetables, while the favourite drink was their specialized beer. And although Piers never strayed away from such a diet - whichever surprised Milo due to his tall and lean physique - he was not a person to be picky. At least not until he started dating Milo.

Pier's boyfriend was an organic junkie. He loved using anything freshly grown and was not much keen on anything processed further than something like butter or bread. Therefore, many of the dinners he cooked usually consisted of many vegetables and organic sauces. Not necessarily a salad, but not straying too far from it.

Piers couldn't blame Milo, however. The photos on the walls and shelves showed him as a boy in the worst possible shape when he was younger. Clearly, he had had to work hard for the impressive body he had today. And this was no clearer than with the meal before him.

It was like a casserole, the softened vegetables of the bottom layer covered with cheese and breadcrumbs. Although it smelled great, the sight of the sickly green stems of multiple vegetables peeking under the top coating had Piers trying to restrain a grimace.

Milo, although already halfway finished, had enough time to somehow read his boyfriend's displeasure. "You don't like it?" He didn't look it, but Piers could hear the slight hurt in his voice over the food in his mouth. "I tried something different since you're not always so excited about what I usually make."

Piers felt really bad now, how could he not like the food his partner had slaved over for him? "N-No," Piers objected, picking up his knife and fork and tentatively giving the slice a poke. "It looks great . . ."

Milo could see through the half-assed lie and sighed. "You know, you should really look after yourself, Piers." He said, stopping to take another mouthful before continuing, "You might be fine now, but it'll soon catch up to you."

"Are you saying I'm getting old?" Piers inquired, not much so starting a fight but rather distracting him.

"Oh, don't go changing the subject." Milo scolded him.

Piers slouched in his chair and grunted. He hated to look like a kid but didn't see much excuse in hiding his discontent.

Milo almost looked entertained at this behaviour. Finishing his serving he let out a little amused sigh. "How's about I feed you then?" Clearly meaning for it to be a joke. "Maybe then you won't be such Sobble about it."

"I'm not a kid," Piers protested, although secretly he knew he did seem it. He couldn't help it though, it gave him more of an excuse to be doted on by Milo.

"I thought you were getting old?" Milo remarked with a smile.

Piers could tell he wasn't going to win this battle. Leaning back in his chair, he let out a disgruntled groan. "Fine, at least then I'll actually eat it."

Milo let out another chuckle, getting up and sitting back down in the seat next to Piers'. It did seem comical, watching his boyfriend cut a slice of the food and sliding it onto his fork. Holding it aloft, he gave a smile as he held the food close to the tall man's mouth.

Piers ate the forkful, chewing and swallowing rather quickly. Off put in having it in his mouth. 

"How is it?" Milo questioned, the fork still in his hand as he watched Piers swallow.

"Not bad." Piers said honestly. It wasn't as bad as he had predicted but he didn't have the pride to prove all the fuss was for nothing.

Milo showed a slight look of relief, which in turn had Piers feeling even more guilty. "Good."

Pier's had thought he would be left to finish but instead, another mouthful of the vegetable casserole was there. On top of the fork, Milo held close to Pier's mouth.

Piers obeyed again and took in the mouthful. This time he was slower, intending to at least appreciate Milo's work. He couldn't help but feel Milo's eyes watching him duck to eat off the fork. His soft smile marking his face which was quite close to Piers' own.

Milo seemed pleased and Piers was not much different. Although not without a blush, Piers finished the whole serving with no complaints. All without ever picking up the utensils himself. 

The grass gym leader had seemed satisfied and took up the plates and cutlery. Piers was feeling rather flirtatious after the whole endeavour, however weird it had seemed.

"Hey, Milo?" The dark gym leader called, leaning his head slightly to see his boyfriend in the other room.

"Hm?" Was all the other man responded, the water from the sink and clattering of plates a bit loud.

"Do you have any dessert?" Piers asked, feeling his heart do the smallest of backflips at his nerve.

"No . . ." Milo answered, leaning to look to where Pier's still sat. "I don't have any desserts . . . But I do have some fruits."

"Do you think . . . You could feed them to me?" Piers requested, feeling his skin burn with embarrassment.

The sound of plates being cleaned paused. "Well, sure. Once I'm finished here that is."

"No problem," Piers said, not too bothered by being made second to the cleaning. 

Once all done, Milo returned to the table with two bowls, one with cherries and one with strawberries. "All grown from my own garden." He said proudly. 

But a thought seemed to strike him, "Oh wait." He said suddenly and hurried back to the kitchen. "It's the offseason but . . ." He then came back with a small bunch of bananas in hand. "I managed to buy these from a merchant from Alola."

Once back in his chair, Milo first started with strawberries. Holding them by the green of the stem, Piers bit into the fruit. They were soft yet full of sweet juices but Piers did not much notice. His mind was on his lips, how they brushed against the tips of Milo's fingers as he held the food for him. The kind eyes of his boyfriend still watching as he ate.

Once done with the strawberries, Milo went on to the cherries. Dark and red, he dangled the fruits by the stem above Piers' head.

"I'm not a Yamper, Milo," Piers said disgruntledly.

Milo let out a chuckle, "Do you want me to stop then?" His hand waving the cherry aloft, like an owner teasing their pet.

"No . . ." Piers muttered. Reaching out a hand, he held the other man's hand still to bite off the fruit from its stem.

There was a playful atmosphere in the room. Little chuckles from Milo and slow chewing of Piers was the only real sound in the house. Apart from the occasional exchange, there was not much of a conversation between them. But clearly neither minded much.

Moving onto the bananas, Piers watched as Milo peeled the banana and held it by the end in front of the other man. Piers doubt he meant to but it was a rather vulgar look. The bright yellow banana's tip near his face and the whole fruit completely unwrapped. The dark gym leader wasn't sure if Milo was testing him again. His heart thumped loudly in his ears as he resolved himself. Might as well have some fun with this.

Opening his mouth, Piers let the tip of the fruit enter past his lips. But instead of biting down on a mouthful, he instead pushed his head further down the shaft. He could see Milo's grip on the banana flinch out of shock. 

"T-That's not how you eat a banana, Piers," Milo muttered, his freckled cheeks reddening.

Piers let out a small grunt, pushing the fruit into his mouth even further. He had always had the impressive talent of having a strong gag reflex, so he soon reached the end of the fruit's shaft. The tip was touching the far back of his palette with not much discomfort.

Milo licked his lips before his teeth gnawed at them. Piers could see his legs shuffle in his seat. He couldn't help but feel proud of his accomplishment.

Pulling the banana out of his mouth, tantalisingly slow. Letting Milo see just how much had gotten into his mouth. Piers' hand came to then hold his boyfriend's hand steady as he pushed the shaft back in until his nose brushed the peel of the fruit.

Milo let out an audible gasp, his free hand opting to hide a growing erection in his gym shorts. His hand ever so slightly shaking in the grip of the banana.

Pulling the banana completely out and freeing his mouth to speak, he wiped his mouth with a hand. His eyes not helping to look at the sight of the large bulge in between Milo's legs.

"Looks like there's a banana in your pants as well." Piers said without thinking. He wanted to cringe immediately after the words slipped out but he kept a straight face. Although not without his blush darkening even further.

Milo was so red, his freckles had almost vanished on his cheeks. His body stiff and his eyes averted from the humiliation of being found out. "D-Do you want me to feed it to you?"

 _Fuck, he's cute,_ Piers thought adoringly. He managed a nervous smirk, "No need, I'll help myself."

"O-Oh," Milo answered faintly.

Piers got up from his chair and knelt between his boyfriend's legs. Trying to act as calm as possible and ignore his shaky hands.

Milo wore an old sports jersey with shorts. It was his usual non-Gym Leader attire, but Piers had a sneaking suspicion the man had tweaked his outfit a little. As the black shorts he wore seemed tight for leisurewear. But that only flattered Piers more and gave him a confident thought as he pulled back the waistband of Milo's. 

It had only been a week since he last saw it, but Piers still got surprised by how big Milo was.

He wasn't large in length, on the contrary, some may say he was short. But what he was missing in length, he paid up for in width. The girth of his cock strained Pier's lanky hand as he held it in a soft grip. 

Piers could tell he wasn't even completely hard yet either, as there was always a telltale vein pulsing out from the shaft. But seeing how excited the man was from just his mocking had Piers feeling rather aroused as well. Silently cursing himself for having worn his favourite pair of ripped skinny jeans which restrained his dick unpleasantly.

Piers gave the shaft one experimental jerk up and down the shaft, Milo let out the softest of groans. His hips wriggling, whether out of arousal or discomfort in the position, Piers did not know and did not much care.

Mouth open, Piers let his tongue come out and lick one side of Milo's cock, all the way to the tip. The erection was very warm against his tongue, and he could feel the muscle stiffening ever more with each touch he gave it.

Milo's lips were tucked between his lips and clenched together, clearly bracing himself. He knew well that Piers didn't fool around. His hands held onto the seat of his chair as if clenching on for dear life.

Piers flicked the slit of Milo's cock with his tongue causing Milo let out the softest of grunts, displeased by his partner's taunt. 

Not waiting any longer, Piers pushed the head of Milo's cock into his mouth. The grass trainer seemed to relax ever so slightly, his eyes closing with a sigh as he let the feeling of Piers' mouth wash over him.

But Piers did not have the patience for Milo to get comfortable. His own cock was itching with anticipation for freedom and touch, whether that was his own or his boyfriends it didn't really matter.

Pushing Milo's length past his lips, his tongue slid along it as it went down his throat. Although Piers needed little time to sheath the whole length into his mouth, he could feel the slight strain of his lips around Milo's thickness.

The recipient was having a hard time stopping his nostrils flaring. His lip in between his teeth as an occasional groan rumbled in his throat. One large calloused hand cupped Piers' face. Even in moments like these, Piers could not help but feel greatly cherished by Milo. But this only frustrated him and fueled him to go even further. Hollowing his cheeks, Piers sucked Milo's cock in and out of his mouth. Not considerably fast or forceful but still with great impact. 

Not wanting to lose his focus, Piers opted to use one hand to touch himself through his jeans while the other held the base of Milo's cock. He wasn't planning on finishing himself, however. But his own erection was now too hard to ignore. 

Not even bothering to undo the buttons of his jeans, his long pale fingers massaged the bulge through the material. The lewd noises of his mouth sucking on Milo's dick, as well as his partner's muffled groans being pure music to his ears.

"P-Piers, c-could you -ngh stop please I don't- ahh!" Milo pleaded as he neared his finish.

His hand on Piers' face now held a soft grip in his' hair, tugging occasionally to pick up the pace. His hips were eager to retreat back into the depths of the tall man's throat. His tongue could feel the telling throb of that one discernable vein from the shaft. 

Piers wasn't going to let Milo stop him. He wanted to see Milo come apart with his mouth, let him whine and plea as his cum slipped past his tongue and down his throat. 

Milo seemed to want to pull out, whether that was to finish or to stop himself Pier's didn't know. But he wasn't going to let him have his way.

Piers, after seeing Milo spoil him all evening, wanted nothing more than to spoil his boyfriend right back. Make him praise and thank him just like Piers felt he really should've done earlier.

"C'mon P-Piers," Milo complained, head rolling back on his shoulders. "I-I'm almost there."  
Piers let out a humming noise as if to say he very well knew that. What with the infamous vein thumping against his tongue.

"P-Piers . . . Let me take it . . . P-Please." Milo implored him, hand on Pier's cheek twitching as his body was growing weaker and weaker from pleasure.

Piers managed a smirk even with his mouth full of dick. Wanting to say, 'Not a chance', but did not want to give Milo the chance to stop him.

The grass gym leader's pleas were no more, the poor man not having the stamina to voice his complaints when moans kept interrupting him. Soon enough, Milo seemed to even give up. The hand on Pier's cheek moving up to the top of his head to encourage him to go just that little deeper and faster.

It was only a few moments more until Milo was gone. His hips buckling and jittering as they took to the depths of Pier's mouth one more time. Bitter, warm liquid soon spilt into the back of Piers' throat, not much giving him a chance to taste it. But that was the only complaint Piers could give as he happily swallowed the lot down.

Milo had gone loose in his chair, head hung back as he huffed out uneven breaths. Mentally far off on a blissful cloud as overwhelming pleasure took its time to fade.

"Thanks for the meal," Piers muttered and Milo replied with a bemused huff.

The taller man felt pretty proud of himself. Wiping his mouth of stray saliva he smirked as he watched his boyfriend slowly come back to reality.

Milo soon looked to his boyfriend, a glitter of mellow happiness and thankfulness covering his features. That was until Milo's eyes skirted down to Pier's crotch, where a very visible boner stood at attention.

Guilt covered the muscled man's features, soon followed by anguish. "Piers, why didn't you let me pull out?"

Piers shrugged, "'Cause."

Milo blinked in confusion, "But what about you?"

Piers looked down, mentally kicking himself for not hiding it. "I'll be fine. I'll go to the toilet and finish myself off."

"Wha- No way!" Milo objected.

"Well, I'm not gonna force you to do it so-"

"I don't need to be forced." Milo declared, "No c'mon. Let me help you."

"I think you've done more than enough." Piers said incredulously. 

Milo looked confused, "Piers, there's no such thing as enough. I'd happily help you."

Piers grimaced, hating that Milo still found some way of spoiling him after all this time. But with the determination glittering in his boyfriend's eyes, Piers had a feeling he wouldn't take no for an answer.

So, he sighed. "Fine."

Milo grinned wide, almost as if Piers was doing him a favour, rather than vice verse.

**Author's Note:**

> i ship stinky boy and strong boy alot ehe  
> milo is very much someone who would physically threaten someone for not eating their five a day
> 
> @BluKrown on twitter and tumblr


End file.
